Past, Present, Future
by restria
Summary: AU RinSesshSara ::Oneshot:: I walk along with the both of them as they approach my home with a bouquet of peonies of various colours. Peonies my favourite. They still remember. He still remembers. Read & Review!


Hello I'm back again with a new story! Yes, yes i know my other two stories are left hanging. I'm soooo sorry for taking a bloody long time to get it updated. Not to worry i'm working on "Revenge is Sweet" at the moment. "Life after marriage" will have to wait. Anyways enjoy this story! My first one-shot, so please be kind!

Sesshoumaru- 35

Rin- 28

Sara- 29

_'Italics'_- Thoughts

* * *

**Past, Present, Future**

I walk along with the both of them as they approach my home with a bouquet of peonies of various colours.

Peonies; my favourite.

They still remember. _He_ still remembers. Even though it has been four years since I departed, Sesshoumaru still remembers that I am fond of peonies.

And that thought touches the depth of my heart.

He looks over at his wife- my best friend, Sara- and smiles. Nodding in understanding, she kneels before my home and places the peonies at the head of where I rest. Following in suit, Sesshoumaru kneels down next to her.

Wearing an old black shirt and a pair of worn out jeans- in contrast of his pale complexion and shoulder length, silvery white hair- he simply reminds me of the times when we were dating so many years ago. He reminds me why I fell in love with him in the first place.

He's always himself.

Even though he's the son of the great politician, Inu no Taisho, he prefers doing things he's pleased with. He does things his way, not the way everyone wants him to do; even though if it means bringing displeasure to others by dressing so shabbily.

"Hi Rin," he whispers and then continues, "It has been quite some time since I came to visit you."

I smile to myself, fully aware that the newly weds do not know of my presence.

"I'm here today because…I want to introduce my wife to you," he tilts his head slightly to the left where Sara is.

He turns back to me and chuckles softly, "I know you've already known her for ages. But, I want to introduce her to you, officially… as my wife."

I turn to watch my best friend since childhood whisper a 'hello' to me before tracing my name with her fingers.

Sesshoumaru inhales deeply and starts off, "I know you asked of me to be happy when you left. But, it was really difficult for me to continue life without you by my side. And so…I led a melancholic life- I supposed you should have known," he chuckles again, "The kids are the only reason why I'm still living on."

A sad smile touches his lips as he continues, "After you, I didn't know how to move on. That was until…I met Sara," his amber pools lies upon his wife and grabs her hand, "She taught me to move on. She taught me how to love once again."

He has his attention on me again, "I know you would be happy for me if I found myself a life companion. Besides, the kids need a mother's love- something which I fail to provide time and again. And I know Sara can fill the void in their hearts.

But that doesn't mean I still don't love you," he quickly adds on and then proceeds, "you'll always be the love of my life. My first love. No one can change that, not even Sara. You'll always have a place in my heart."

'_I know,'_ is the first thought I have the moment he makes the declaration. I know he will love me till his very last breath. And that is what worry me initially; afraid that he will lead his life alone with no one to share his burden of life.

But that is all the past. He has found someone who cares for him, and I'm glad it's Sara. I'm very sure she will love him as much as I did in the past. I'm sure she is capable of taking care of my beautiful angels- Zack and Zara. She will shower them with love, just like how she will treat her own children.

"I hope you're happy for us Rin," Sara whispers catching my attention. Her almond-shaped orbs blink occasionally, trying to hold back her unshed tears.

'_I am happy. Very happy,'_ I say to myself.

The both of them go silent watching my abode, probably waiting for any signs from me.

Finally, sighing in disappointment, Sesshoumaru gets onto his feet and puts out his hand to Sara.

"It's getting late. Let's go," he murmurs.

"Goodbye Rin," my best friend bids her farewell to me and then rests her hand in Sesshoumaru's. He pulls her up to her feet, after which she adjusts her floral printed dress and her black hair which falls to her mid-back.

Being a foot and a half shorter than Sesshoumaru, she has to tilt her head up slightly to look at him. He smiles at her serenely and pulls her closer to him as they start their way down the path.

I watch them walk hand in hand, away from me, ready to start a fresh new chapter of their lives.

A gentle breeze comes by, carrying me along with it to where everyone will be in their afterlife.

Smiling to myself as I drift away from Earth, I bid farewell to them,

"Goodbye."

"And I love you too Sesshoumaru,"

I murmur while tears cascade down my cheeks, falling as raindrops to the soil of Earth…

* * *

**Some 350 metres away from the grave……**

A serene breeze kissed their flesh, bringing the scent of peonies. The man in black stopped in his tracks turning back only to find an open space.

"What is it dear?" a woman in her late twenties, asked her husband who she had wedded not more than twenty four hours ago.

"Do you smell it Sara?" he whispered to her as his amber orbs searched the whole place for any signs of the love of his life- his first wife, deceased.

"…yes," was the only answer he had gotten from his onyx eyed bride.

It couldn't be. It must have been a good three hundred metres away from her grave. Then why was it they could smell peonies, his late wife's favourite flower? Were they imagining?

'_And I love you too Sesshoumaru…'_

Did he imagine that too? He could have sworn he heard his late wife's tranquil voice.

Not long after that a drizzle fell from the heaven above.

A smile graced the face of the man named, Sesshoumaru as he looked heavenward. _'Rin had always loved the rain,'_ he thought to himself.

"Rin has given us her blessings Sara," he said as he turned back to his wife with a smile.

His wife, who was also known as Sara, chuckled while hot liquid trailed down her rosy cheeks. She mouthed a 'thank you' and then hugged her husband.

'_Thank you Rin,'_ Sesshoumaru thanked his late wife, finally withdrawing from the hug.

The breeze picked up as the drizzle got a little heavier.

"Let's get going before we get caught in a downpour," he eventually said.

Sara nodded and they walked down the road side by side; hand in hand.

To a brighter future…

End.

* * *

I know it's kinda short. Anyways, wanna make certain things clear to all of you. Rin and Sesshoumaru were blissfully married for four years and had a pair of twins- Zack and Zara. Things turned out for the worse, when Rin suffered from brain tumour. Since she was at her final stage of the disease, she wasn't able to be cured. So gradually she died. 

Take note that Rin was only 24 when she died, which means she would 28 if she was still living on.

I hope my story is clearer now. Lols.

Anyways, i'll try to update my other stories ASAP ne? Bye!

Oh and don't forget to review this story alright?!


End file.
